powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lupin Collection
The is a collection of mysterious treasures collected in secret by the phantom thief Arsene Lupin. These treasures are said to contain a strange power, which will bring calamity if landed in the hands of evildoers. These treasures were stolen by the Interdimensional Crime Group Gangler, a crime syndicate from another dimension, and used by them to empower their members by being kept inside a safe somewhere on their bodies. One particular piece can also be used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to revive fallen Gangler members into giant size. Lupin Collection VS Changers The standard sidearm of both the Lupinrangers & Patrangers that are used for transformation, defensive purposes, & mecha summoning. There are 6 copies of the VS Changer known to exist. VS Vehicles Dial Fighters A set of flying machine-esque mecha that (when placed into a VS Changer) allow its user to transform into a Lupinranger, use special abilities, and can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged Gangler Monster. Trigger Machines A set of law enforcement motor vehicle-esque mecha that (when placed in a VS Changer) allow its user to transform into a Patranger, use special abilities, and can grow giant size in order to fight an enlarged Gangler Monster. GoodStriker A sentient mecha/puppet being that sides with whoever he wishes to at the time. His assists provide additional power-ups as well as the formation of Giant Robos (depending on which team he is siding with at the time). The way it can fold his wings to match for either team vehicle forms slightly resembles the cast form for Engine Speedor from Engine Sentai Go-Onger. "Like a rolling cube/Comme un cube qui roule" A die-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, allows its user to manipulate the probability in a game (A prime example being games of chance like Roullete). It was used by Gangler member Ruretta Gerou (in disguise as a casino owner) to manipulate the probability in various casino games until It was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles the Zyuoh Changer from Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It is in reference to gambling. "Turn me on/Allume-moi" A lighter-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, Grants the user the power of pyrokinesis (AKA: The creation & manipulation of fire). It was used by Gangler member Garatt Nargo until it was taken by the Lupinrangers. . When the lid is closed, this piece resembles the Shishi Origami (in Emblem Form) from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It is in reference to arson. "Get big/Gros caliber" A syringe-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to make something grow to giant size. It is primarily used by the Gangler doctor Goche Ru Medou to enlarge Gangler Monsters. This piece resembles the Laser Grip equipped with the Life Bird's Tail Injector from Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive. It is in reference to drugs and doping-related criminal activities. "Who made who/Qui a fait qui" A jade figure-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to remodel any object. It was used by Gangler Member Namero Bacho until it was taken by Lupin Blue. This piece resembles a hybrid of Gunmazin from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger & OtomoNin Paonmaru from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It is in reference to art forgery. "I'm going to dress you/Je vais t'habiller" A gymnastics ribbon-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the allows its user to alter the appearance of something into something cute (An example being Rubroom Jaws using this piece to change his Shark Mouth Portals into stuffed shark dolls to use in his kidnapping crimes). It was used by Gangler Member Rubroom Jaws until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles Goggle Pink's Pink Ribbon from Dai Sentai Goggle V. It is in reference to kidnapping. "Jack leaping like lightning/Jack bondissant tel l’éclair" A boot-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the grants its user superhuman jumping abilities. It was used by Gangler Member Bundorute Peggy until it was taken by Lupin Red. This piece resembles Pink Flash's Prism Boots (And Pink Flash's Ranger Suit) from Choushinsei Flashman. It is a reference to resisting arrest. "All your love/Tout ton amour" An oil lamp-like treasure of the Lupin Collection, the grants its user the ability to infinitely expand space. It was used by Gangler member Merg Arita to expand his stomach until it was taken by Lupin Yellow. This piece resembles MagiShine's MagiLamp from Mahou Sentai Magiranger, with the prop itself being an actual retool. It is a reference to the crime of . Notes *Several modified versions of past Super Sentai props can be seen amongst the earliest shots of the assembled Lupin Collection, like GekiBat from Gekiranger, the Gokai Cellular from Gokaiger, the Morphin Brace, Ichigan Buster, GT-02 Gorilla, BC-04, and GB Custom Visor from Go-Busters, the Gabrichanger, MoBuckle and Stegotchi from Kyoryuger, Cube Tiger and Cube Gorilla from Zyuohger, and Orion Voyager from Kyuranger. Appearances References Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Sentai Artifacts Category:Collectible Devices